


Love With Urgency But Not With Haste

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days of Christmas 2018 [9]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mages, Plot What Plot, Some Plot, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Some downtime for the Alpha and his vampire...





	Love With Urgency But Not With Haste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GatheringFiKi - 12 Days of Christmas 2018 on Tumblr

Ross came awake slowly, feeling something warm pressed against his back. He smiled faintly as he felt the fingers gently combing through his hair. He didn't know how long the other had been holding him, but he found that he was in no hurry to move. He moved slightly and felt Hawk move, pressing himself closer to his back and letting one hand wander down his side.

"Morning," Ross murmured, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel of being so close to the man he had finally allowed himself to succumb to. He was still worried about the danger he could pose to Hawk and his Pack, but the Alpha didn't seem to be concerned about that. He was more than determined that Ross become his and stay with him.

"It's night time, actually," Hawk said, nuzzling his face into the side of Ross' neck. "I've been waiting for you to wake up again."

"I didn't plan to pass out on you. I don't usually need sleep so I'm not sure what happened."

Hawk, nipped lightly at the side of his jaw and then ran his tongue alone what skin he could reach from this position. "You've had some pretty physically and emotionally stressful days lately, Ross. Plus, I spent a great deal of last night and early this morning doing my best to fuck you stupid."

"I thought I was already pretty stupid -- ow!"

Hawk removed his teeth from Ross's shoulder, licking up the small bits of blood he had drawn. "Acting stupid is not the same as _being_ stupid Ross. Acting stupid was what you did when you tried to single-handedly protect my Pack from something that you believed was even more powerful than you. Something that you were pretty sure would kill you even if you did manage to save us all."

"I fully expected to die, Hawk," Ross admitted. "I was okay with that. If it meant that you and those that you loved were safe, I was more than okay with that."

"Well, I was _not_ okay with it and you had no right making that decision for me."

Ross turned his head, confusion in his eyes, "But I didn't make any decision for you. I risked only what was mine to risk -- which was my life. I couldn't just stand by and allow you to be hurt or to allow you to lose anyone else that you loved, Hawk. I had to do the right thing."

"But you almost did allow me to lose someone I loved when you were so willing to give your life for ours, Ross. I don't think that anything that takes you away from me is worth the price of the good that can come of it." He swallowed. "When I saw what was happening to you... that you were being torn apart..." He sighed. "It just about destroyed me, Ross. You've said before that the day I stop breathing will be the day you turn to dust. You say that there is no you without me, but do you not realize that I feel just as strongly about you? I may not be as good with words as you are but damn it, Ross. You're the other half of me. The moon to my sun. If I'm a hawk, you're my raven. The idea of being in a word without you in it is not a world I am sure that I would be able to survive in."

"Hawk... I have never doubted your feelings for me, but you have a whole pack relying on you for their well-being and safety. You cannot allow the idea of what might happen to me keep you from being the leader you are. If by my death I can save your life, you know I'm going to do it. You are everything to me and all I have ever wanted. In my eyes, there is no price that is too high to pay to keep your heart beating and your blue eyes shining."

Hawk was quiet for a long moment and then he growled, pressing himself flush against Ross' back, rubbing against him. "You are everything I love and believe in, Ross. I will not ever sit idly by and allow you to risk your life for me and mine ever again. We're partners, have always been partners ever since we were kids and thought we were boring humans that would never do anything amazing or life-changing. You cannot expect me to."

"All I am, I have given to you. All I see is because you keep my eyes open. Every bit of warmth I know comes from the way you look at me or the way you hold me. I am able to breathe because you give me the very air that moves through my lungs. My heart beats because yours beats and it makes mine keep tune. Any time I feel like I am truly lost to the darkness I was reborn into, you bring the sun to light my way and bring me back to you."

Hawk groaned. "Stop. It's not right that your voice and your words that could be very well made of honey can distract me when I'm annoyed with you."

"I will never not try to ease your mind and your temper when it is directed at me, Hawk."

"If you would stop being reckless with your own existence then maybe I would not need to have my temper eased."

"This is one of those arguments that are never going to end or be won by either one of us."

"But one I will never stop trying to win," Hawk warned him.

"Can we at least let it go for now? I'm alive, well for an odd definition of living being what I am and I am safe here with you. I'm in one piece, healed or healing, and not in any danger of leaving your sight. I do not want to spend this time arguing until we are both angry at the other. I hate when we are so angry that we don't speak for fear of flaying each open with words."

Hawk huffed a breath, then leaned forward again so he could duck his head and run his tongue along Ross' shoulder. He loved the taste of Ross' skin. It was always such a different taste than any he had known -- untouched as it was by sweat no matter what they did or how long they spent involved in each other's bodies. As he licked and kissed at his skin, he let one hand wander down Ross' side and then moved to his back to continue the path to what he was seeking. His hand stroked along the muscular shape of Ross' ass, gratified in the sound that his vampire made.

He smiled running his fingers along the curve of his ass, then sliding two fingers down in the space between the two cheeks; currently still the only warm spot on Ross' body. He allowed the tip of his finger to circle around Ross' hole, loving the feel of both his skin and the fact that it made Ross shiver against him. He turned his face back to Ross' shoulder, dropping light kisses even as he pushed his finger against the trembling flesh. He let his fingertip go still, just a light weight against Ross' opening and kissed the base of his neck.

"I can feel you, Ross," Hawk murmured, his voice turning into a soft growl. "Still warm from everything we did; still wet from the many times I came inside you. I bet your insides are still drenched with my seed, so hot and wet and ready for me to slide into you and take you again."

Ross moaned, turning his face into the pillow in a vain attempt to keep his silence. He could tell from that tone of voice that Hawk was in a mood and it was a mood that Ross so dearly loved -- even if he did not have the patience to wait as long as Hawk often did for satisfaction. He felt one of those wonderfully magic fingers press against his ass, but then Hawk stopped again. He groaned, shifting so he could press his asshole against Hawk's finger, trying to take what he wanted if his partner was going to tease him and make him wait. However, instead of pressing back so he could get one of those fingers to enter his body, he suddenly felt another one join the first, Before he could say anything or beg Hawk to damn well do something, he felt both fingers breech his opening. The slight burn as they entered him would fade in seconds he knew, but he was just going to lay still and enjoy the sensation until it did.

Hawk held back a shudder of his own as his two fingers moved slowly into Ross' ass. He knew that it wouldn't be long before Ross was asking him to do more, but right now he was happy just to stop and enjoy the feel of this. Ross was still warm on the inside and with as good as he felt with just his fingers, Hawk could only imagine how much better it was going to feel when he had that beautiful ass tightening around his cock.

"So hot, Ross. You are so warm inside and I love watching the muscles and nerves move along your back as I'm fucking you with just my fingers. And just like I thought, you're still wet... still full of my cum from earlier this morning. Marked by me so deeply that I can feel how slick and well-coated you still are."

Ross shuddered, biting into the pillow as he tried not to make any sound. Hawk knew, he _knew_ how much it turned him on when he talked to him like this. Words of emotion and want that were not hidden behind any kind of mask of leadership or secret strength. His words were often enough to make him come long and hard when Hawk put his mind to it -- but he hoped that Hawk had more in his plans than just talking and fucking him with his fingers. As that thought formed in his mind, he felt a third finger join the first two. Hawk waited for a moment to give him time to adjust -- refusing as always to believe anything Ross had said about vampires not needing much time to relax and get used to being entered like a human or even other supernaturals. He waited, and then he slowly and carefully separated his fingers, stretching Ross a little more.

Hawk pulled his fingers out of Ross, then as he bent down to run his tongue along his spine, he let his fingers enter him again. He took his time, slow, careful thrusts as he ran his mouth along the base of Ross' spine, gratified to feel how much Ross was already enjoying the feel of him. Again, he separated his fingers while they were driving as deeply into Ross as he could get, this time feeling Ross lift up against him slightly and shudder. He stroked and turned his fingers, then curved them so that he could press all of them against Ross' prostate each time he slid them in and out again.

He picked up his pace, determined to make Ross get to that edge, even if he didn't allow him to fall over it.

Ross shuddered, trying to control his reactions so that he didn't cause everything to be over too soon. When Hawk had him spread out like this, his body blanketing his from time to time depending on movements it made his head swim. He knew that Hawk loved to stretch along his back when they were fucking because he loved feeling Ross' reactions with every inch of his body. With a werewolf and a vampire, it was easy to feel everything when they were as close as this. It was impossible not to be swept away with sensation when the air around them could become charged with magic every time their bodies met. There was only one meaning when they referred to sex as a full-contact event. Every bit of their bodies would sometimes press so close to the other that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

Hawk bit down on the curve of Ross' ass as he let a fourth finger join the other three and this time there was nothing slow and easy about his movements. Like his lover, he was beginning to become a slave to the sensations they were causing each other. Hearing Ross say his name and ask him for more caused him to grin, speeding up his movements as he thrust his fingers as deeply into Ross as he could safely make them go. The fact that they had been fucking most of the night and early morning meant that his vampire was still nice and loose. He still started slow when he added that fourth finger, though. He knew that Ross could take them, but he was still trying to be careful until Ross fully adjusted to being so full again.

After all, he wanted to make Ross lose his control, not cause him any kind of physical damage that would need to be healed.

"Hawk..."

Ross' voice sounded so beautiful when he was on edge like this, an edge that Hawk brought him closer to by pressing and then rubbing against his prostate as he kept his fingers moving. He stretched his fingers inside him again, causing Ross' hips to jerk and then lift to press back closer to him.

"What do you want, Ross? I want to hear you say it... I want to hear your voice catch on those words you are just dying to let fly free right now."

He could feel his own body struggling to stay in control. There was nothing more he wanted to do right now than to pull his fingers out of Ross and replace them with his cock. He wanted to feel Ross' ass squeezing around him until he saw stars, and then he wanted to pound Ross into the bed so hard that Ross would have a hard time moving when they were through for a few hours.

He moved his free hand to curl around his cock, hissing at how hard he had gotten just from using his fingers in Ross and hearing him whine and moan into the pillow. Gods above and below, he wanted to bury himself so deep into the vampire that he wouldn't be able to feel anything _but_ him.

Ross moaned again, but he didn't say the words Hawk wanted to hear. He moved his fingers in and out a few times and then stilled them inside his body, making sure that they were pressing against his prostate. Ross shuddered against the bed and then he mewled softly, pressing back against him and then thrusting back down against the bed. He was seeking friction, enough friction to counter the waves of sensation that Hawk was causing just by pressing against his prostate and then not moving any further.

"Ross... you have to tell me what you want... _beg_ me for what you want me to do."

Ross mewled, twitching against the bed for a few moments. Then he lifted up, pressing back against Jim's hand.

"Please, Hawk... gods... I need you. Please fuck me. I need you deep inside me, pounding into me until all I can do is feel and taste you."

Hawk groaned, leaning forward to bite at Ross' back before pulling his fingers free. He wiped them on the bedding, then got up on his knees behind Ross. He jerked Ross up, pulling him into the position he wanted him in. He lined up his dick with Ross' hole, lightly pressing against the rim, feeling the flesh trembling as he did. He squeezed Ross' hips, trying to steady himself so that he could make sure that they both enjoyed this fully -- and he was having a hard time keeping himself under control.

"Are you ready for me, Ross? I can't hold back with you, not right now. I don't want to hurt you but I am having a hard time keeping my beast under control."

"I need you, Hawk. You don't have to hold back, I can't be seriously hurt, remember?"

Hawk shuddered, his vision blurring for a moment at Ross' words. Unable to hold back any longer, he dug his hands into Ross' side and buried himself in his ass. He felt himself bottom out within Ross and he let out a soft side of relief. Ross had let out a sound that he hadn't heard before and then he felt his ass squeezing around his cock. He had no words for how he felt right now, other than _right_ He kept still for several long moments, just enjoying the sensation of them being joined so completely again.

"Fuck, Hawk... fuck. So good, god you feel so good when you're deep like this."

Hawk gave a feral grin, even though he knew Ross couldn't see it right now since he hadn't turned his head to look at him. He knew this part by heart. Ross would tell him how good he felt, then how much he needed him, and then would start begging him to go _harder_ and _deeper_. Ross loved it when Hawk was pounding into him so hard it felt like the room was going to come crashing down around them.

However, tonight Hawk had no intentions of waiting for Ross to tell him what he wanted now that they had started. He was too far gone and caught up in the magic and the lust that had been filling the bedroom since last night. He planted his knees and pulled out, ignoring Ross' sound of complaint, then slammed himself home again. Ross trembled beneath him, caught off guard by Hawk's movements, and that was exactly how Hawk wanted him right now.

Caught off guard and unable to predict what would be coming next.

Every move they made together caused Ross to be moved further and further up the bed. The more that Hawk moved in and out of him, the louder he got and the more his body tried to press back into Hawk's. It was almost as if Ross was desperately trying to meld their bodies together. Hawk dug his fingers into Ross' hips, trying to keep himself steady as he fucked the only one he had ever loved. Now that Ross had finally accepted what he meant to Hawk, they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

"Hawk... Hawk... Hawk..."

There was something about the desperate cry from Ross and the way he moved back and forth with Hawk's thrusts that made the werewolf struggle to keep his control. He slowed and then stilled, letting his cock rest deep in Ross' body. He loved being like this, loved feeling them so connected. Nothing else had ever felt this right for him, no other person he had taken to bed had ever made him feel so very complete. Ross had always been the only one for him and now that he finally had him, this was so much better than he had ever imagined.

He pulled Ross back against him, wrapping an arm around him to lift him up on his knees. He could feel himself shift a little deeper and let out a moan as he nuzzled into the side of Ross' neck. He loved doing this, loved scenting him so everyone would know that the man belonged to the alpha. Ross whined and turned his head, clearly expressing his want. Hawk moved, running his tongue along Ross' jaw and then up to touch his lips. Ross wasn't having any of the slow approaches to kissing, however. He pressed his body back, trying to take Hawk deeper than he already was. He reached one arm back to wrap it around Hawk's neck and then pulled his face towards his.

People loved to say that vampires were cold and that there was never any warmth in them. Hawk thought they were wrong because there was nothing cold about the way Ross' mouth felt against his. When he opened his mouth and their tongues met, sliding against each other, Hawk couldn't suppress the shiver of pleasure that went through his body. For every bit of pleasure that he gave Ross, his beautiful lover gave it right back to him -- and he was every bit as accepting and involved in what they did as Hawk had always hoped he would be.

It had also been an unimaginable turn on to discover just how much Ross enjoyed giving up control to Hawk. That amount of love and trust touched the wolf deeply and Hawk had vowed that he would never abuse such a gift. Of course, also finding out that Ross enjoyed it rough had been very enjoyable, too. With Ross, Hawk could let go and not have to worry that he would scare off the man he loved.

He bit at Ross' lip smiling slightly against his mouth as Ross did the same to him. His wolf growled at the sharp sting of pain, then lowered to a rumble when Ross' tongue licked over the bitten flesh.

Gods above and below, how he loved this man. He pulled Ross hard against him, loving the gasp of pleasure Ross made when he shifted inside him. It never failed that just when Ross thought that he was deep as he could possibly be, Hawk would move and little explosions of sensation would run through their connected bodies. And when Hawk opened the mental and emotional link the two for them formed between them, everything became that much more intense.

He kept still for a long moment, letting the emotions and physical sensations cycle through as they both got adjusted to the link being opened. Once they were used to the higher intensity, Hawk moved Ross forward on the bed and began to thrust in and out of him again. He felt Ross tighten around him and he reached around in front of him to wrap his hand around Ross' cock. The vampire shuddered at the touch and then made a soft mewling sound in his throat as he started thrusting in Hawk's hand. It did not take Ross very long to match his rhythm to Hawk's and he could feel himself edging ever closer to the orgasm that was building.

If he had his way, he and Ross would never leave this room, never be apart again. They were two halves of a whole and they were meant to always be together. Staying here would mean safety and pleasure, and above all completeness. He hated how he felt when Ross was out there doing something that always ended up being more dangerous than he let on.

The thought of the man he loved being in danger so often caused Hawk to tighten his hands on him and thrust in just a little harder and faster. The more he moved, the more pleasure Ross felt, and the happier he was.

Hawk could feel that he was very close to completion, but there was no way he was going to let himself finish until he first got Ross off. There was always such an incredible amount of emotion and feeling when he made Ross come. He stroked his hand up and down Ross' cock, urging his lover on. Ross was making more of those lovely little mewling sounds and Hawk was having a hard time holding himself back. He tightened his hand again, even as he thrust into Ross' body. He could tell that Ross was about to lose control by the way his body began tightening around him even more with each move he made.

Smiling, Hawk leaned forward, biting into the back of Ross' neck as he thrust deep again, and then stilled. Ross let out a cry and arched back into him, his back bowing as the pleasure overcame him. He felt the warm stickiness of Ross' release coating his hand and he released him, only to grab both of his hips and pound into Ross, fucking him through his orgasm. The tremors and gasps from his lover meant that it did not take Hawk long at all to release himself into Ross' willing body.

He collapsed against him, laying on top of Ross as he struggled to catch his breath. Once he was able to breathe at least a little easier, he rolled to his side, pulling Ross with him. Ross snuggled against him even as Hawk buried his face in his hair.

"I love you," Ross whispered as they both began to calm down.

"Forever and always, Ross."


End file.
